Cyberbullying
What is Cyberbullying? What is cyberbullying? Cyberbullying is basically online bullying. It is when person is being bullied online. The cyberbully sometimes hides their identity behind the computer or other device. Cyberbullying sometimes takes place on Facebook, Twitter, chat rooms, cell phones, and many other interactive or online devices. Today, cyberbullying is a major issue because of all of the electronics. Different Effects of Cyberbullying. Cyberbullying is a HORRIBLE thing that can happen to anyone. It has many affects such as suicide, depression, and low self-esteem. Other affects include performance in school, stress, anger, and even health problems. For some, it gets bad at school as well. People might read mean posts online or hear rumors about the target and tease or harass them. What really hurts is when you had a trusted internet friend, and it turns out to be a cyberbully. You might feel lonely, and sad. The depression can cause you to never ask someone to be your friend ever again. If this ever happens to YOU, accept friendship! Out on Internet, also accept friendship. Give them a chance, but until you're about 70% (you have to be this cautious) confirmed that the person is scammer/person info stealer/etc., I suggest you walk away. The 8 Types of Cyberbullying... The 8 different types of cyberbullying are listed below: Flaming: Online fights usually through emails, instant messaging or chat rooms where angry and rude comments are exchanged. Denigration: Putting mean online messages through email, instant messaging, chat rooms, or websites set up to make fun of someone. Exclusion: Intentionally leaving someone out of a group such as instant messaging, friend sites, or other online group activities. Outing: Sharing secrets about someone online including private information, pictures, and videos./In a game, scammers, for example. Trickery: Tricking someone into revealing personal information then sharing it with others. Impersonation: Pretending to be someone else when sending or posting mean or false messages online. Harassment: Repeatedly sending malicious messages to someone online. Cyberstalking: Continuously harassing and denigration including threats of physical harm. Copying: Copying your work without full confirmed permission and claiming it as their own. Destroying: Hacking into accounts and destroying private properties and deleting others' hard work and editing it without permission. Tips. Are you being cyberbullied? Do you know someone who is being cyberbullied? Here's how to avoid it, stop it, and feel better if its happening to you or someone you know. 1) Don't give out information such as passwords, pins, names, addresses, phone numbers, or schools. 2) Don't exchange pictures or give out email addresses to people you meet online. 3) Don't send a message when you are mad it is hard to undo things said in anger. 4) Delete messages from people you don't know or if they seem angry or mean. 5) Tell someone!!! Sure, you might think you can handle it but, cyberbullying can REALLY hurt you. Trivia *Nearly 43% of kids have been bullied online. 1 in 4 has had it happen more than once. *70% of students report seeing frequent bullying online. *Over 80% of teens use a cell phone regularly, making it the most common medium for cyber bullying. *68% of teens agree that cyber bullying is a serious problem. *81% of young people think bullying online is easier to get away with than bullying in person. *90% of teens who have seen social-media bullying say they have ignored it. 84% have seen others tell cyber bullies to stop. *Only 1 in 10 victims will inform a parent or trusted adult of their abuse. *Girls are about twice as likely as boys to be victims and perpetrators of cyber bullying. *About 58% of kids admit someone has said mean or hurtful things to them online. More than 4 out 10 say it has happened more than once. *Bullying victims are 2 to 9 times more likely to consider committing suicide. *Girls are about twice as likely as boys to be victims and perpetrators of cyber bullying. This may be due to the gender having more connections to online communities.